She'll Prove It
by SweetKiwi222
Summary: Artemis thinks-KNOWS-Wally's gay with Roy Harper. And she'll prove it with the gift that Wally had given her for her birthday. Roy/Wally


**Got bored, came up with this :D Hope you love it! Review :D**

* * *

><p>She stared at the object, mouth agape, marveling at its beauty.<p>

It was finally hers.

The metallic shine of the object caught the morning light that poured in from her open window, and it lit up proudly in her eyes. It was compact, fitting snugly in her hands. Nothing could compare.

She could only imagine the things she could do with it.

"_Hello_? Artemis? I wasn't really sure what to get you, so I hope you like it!" Wally raised his voice, waving a hand in the girl's face worriedly when she didn't respond.

Artemis finally looked up from her gift, staring directly at Wally, her expression blank.

He tensed, preparing himself for a collision of his head and the gift brought on by the girl's anger and hatred. He threw his arms over his head defensively. "If you don't like the gift, at least give it back to me in one piece. I can return it and get the money back. I'll let you pick out your gift instead."

Artemis inhaled sharply, glaring, holding the video camera to her chest protectively. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you take this back? It's mine now!"

Wally blinked, confused and wary. He knew from past experiences not to un-tense his body and drop his guard until Artemis had left the room. "Say what?"

"I said I liked it, dumbass. Leave me alone."

Wally silently cheered himself on, backing towards the door. "Oh. _Ooh_. Well, you enjoy."

Once he had ducked out of the doorway, Artemis stroked the video camera lovingly. Ever since she had seen it in a flashy electronics store, she had wanted it desperately. To hold it. To stroke it. To... use it to gather blackmail against Wally...

What made her frustrated was the fact that Wally had done something right for once.

It wasn't right. Wally was a bumbling idiot.

Artemis decided to set up a plan for how her blackmail plan was going to play out. She wanted everything to be perfect when she exposed Wally for the no-good, thieving, lying, cheating _homosexual_ he was.

What? Did she stutter?

Yes, Wally West was a homosexual, and he was gay with Roy Harper.

Artemis was going to prove it. She was making it her life's goal.

However, she frequently had to remind herself that it wasn't because she wanted to see them in action. That she hasn't had a crush on Wally since as far back as she could remember, and the thought of him and Roy together didn't set her body on fire, igniting a passion she didn't even know existed.

No way. That wasn't true.

So, don't even think that!

Artemis dropped onto her floor and rested her back against her tiny bed. She absentmindedly blew a spider away that hung from her ceiling, tangling her hand through her hair.

Time to see just how much she really knew about the creepy, tall red head's schedule. She needed to find a hole in his schedule that he had to be with Roy during.

_What does Wally do in the morning?_

From her stalking sessions that she chose to ignore and deny, she knew that Wally always picked out his clothing that he would be wearing for that day, often sorting through his massive collection of long-sleeved shirts. Afterward, Wally took a long shower.

Artemis felt a blush spread over her freckled cheeks at the thought. Absentmindedly, she snatched up an abandoned arrow and toyed with it.

After the shower, Wally would come out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. His red hair hair would be messy, his skin tinted pink from the hot water, his eyes half-lidded, and a lazy, satisfied smile stretched across his pointed, narrow features. Droplets of water would slide down his jutting collarbone, down his sculpted chest, over the slight planes of muscles defining his abdomen, and disappearing from sight underneath Wally's low-hanging towel.

Artemis slapped herself roughly and ground the Arrow mercilessly into the floor, taking satisfaction at smudges of green from the color of the arrow; adorning her dusty floor.

Wally would then eat breakfast with the other team members, staring blankly at the wall as he shoveled sugary cereal into his mouth.

She didn't know what happened after that because Wally always left the cave when he finished eating.

She decided to follow Wally later to discover what he did outside of the cave and his home.

_What about the afternoon?_

Obviously, Wally went to school to try to recruit Roy (despite him saying no over and over) in the afternoon.

Artemis was annoyed to find that she didn't know what he did in the afternoon after school. Artemis growled when she remembered that Wally didn't come to the cave in the evening either. And now that she thought about it, Wally always did look strangely pleased when he came to the cave. Only when they had missions of course.

He seemingly floated along on a cloud, humming merrily as he raided the refrigerator for a snack. He then mingled with the other team members, catching up with what's new in the lives of his associates, and try to flirt with M'gann. Tired, Wally would retire to his tiny room, shedding his clothes hurriedly. Crawling into his bed, he would sleep until morning when the entire process would be repeated, his ties waiting to be resorted for the umpteenth time.

Artemis sat up, blinking. She was somewhat proud of herself for the intense thinking she had been doing. However, the things she didn't know about the elusive speedster were still annoying her.

She curled her lips in disgust and heaved the arrow over her shoulder.

"_Agh!_"

Artemis spun around, recognizing the pained voice.

Wally rubbed his forehead awkwardly, eyes widening in horror at the red smeared on fingers. "Is that the tip of the arow? Bleh!"

Artemis rose to her feet, spinning on her heel to confront Wally. "I didn't say you could come in my room without asking."

"Sorry. I just wondered why you hadn't come out yet."

"None of your business, dumbass! Get out!"

Wally grumbled to himself. "Brat," he insulted quietly before leaving.

Artemis smirked, snatching up her video camera. "Let's see what West does after he leaves." _As if I don't already know that he finds Roy and molests him until he can't walk anymore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>


End file.
